Comparing notes
by Marea67
Summary: Contains ***spoilers*** for season 4. Kevin and Scotty talk about their fathers, after what happened in 4.07 - The Wig Party


**Comparing notes.****  
**  
**By Marea67**  
**About**: Kevin/Scotty  
**Rate:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Written with love, not for money  
**Summary:** Following the last K/S scene in 4.07, Kevin comes home later that night.  
**Extra**: And because I just rewatched the start of season 1 and I know I'm supposed to believe William that was some worthless scum, and yet,...

*****

"Hey, babe, still up?" Kevin asks when he sees that Scotty is not asleep yet.  
"Yes. I was still thinking about dad, mom and all."  
"I'm sorry. It must be tough for you." Kevin sympathizes, giving his husband a soft kiss. Scotty watches him as he undresses further.

"Can I say something that is really terrible?" Scotty suddenly asks.  
"Yeah sure. It never stopped you before."  
"I'm sorry…." Scotty starts.  
"Wow!.. _That_ is most terrible thing you've ever said to me... I'm suing for divorce…" Kevin jokes.

For a second there's a frown on Scotty's face, but then he starts to laugh.  
"Sorry I interrupted you. What did you want to say?" Kevin asks.  
"Almost from the day I got introduced to your family it's been one drama after the other. The dinner where you mother told everyone about Holly. All you told me about Rebecca and Joe. Lena with Tommy and Justin. Justin who cheated on Tyler with Fawn. Then there was suddenly Connie and Ryan. And what you told me about Kitty and the 'park-guy'. Forgive me, but sometimes I would think about it and chuckle and be grateful my family wasn't like that…"

He watches Kevin closely. There's a moment where Kevin tenses up, but then lets it go again.  
"I can imagine how compared to my family's shenanigans other families must seem almost prude." He nods. "Almost like gloating. A 'my-family-is- better-than-yours' - sort of feeling..?"

Scotty looks at Kevin, almost embarrassed by how well Kevin guessed Scotty's feelings. Kevin smiles at the look, amused by the fact that for once he could trump Scotty. Usually Scotty is the one who can read Kevin…. like a comic book… Kevin sighs and sits down next to Scotty on the bed.

"You know, when you talked about my father and that woman, I didn't believe you. I could not believe my father could be with another woman…" Scotty shifts a bit so he can look at Kevin. Kevin remembers Scotty's words. "Did you? … Did you ever think your father would be with another woman? Were there indeed signs? Or did you just make that up?"

Kevin doesn't answer straightaway, as if he doesn't know what to say.  
"I don't know if I made it up or read it somewhere or really witnessed…. Over the years at Ojai, I met Holly twice, I think. I never saw her_ with _my dad, I think. I can therefore not really judge if I would have recognized the signs.

Maybe I just didn't _want_ to know. Just shut it out, because I didn't want my mom to get hurt. You know how it works. If you pretend it's not there, it's not there."  
"I can understand that my father stopped loving my mother. When I called this evening he sounded so happy that I wanted to talk him again. He said that if I wanted, I could meet Moira. She wouldn't mind staying a day longer to meet me… but I said 'no', because I'm not ready for that yet."  
"That is very nice of Moira. I _could_ make some comment that Holly never wanted to meet _me_, but I don't see Moira in the same light as Holly."

"Why not? Moira is 'the other woman', just like Holly was." Scotty asks surprised.  
"May I be 'terrible' now?" Kevin asks half teasing, half serious. Scotty nods. "Your father fell out of love with your mom. There came a point where he decided that he preferred to break up with your mom and be happy with Moira, rather than stay with your mother and be unhappy with his life.

And yet… even after all the pain and confusion that my father caused, I still believe, until this very day that my father _loved_ my mother. She was the mother of his kids, the rock in his life, the _one_ woman he would always return to. His _home_. He would never leave her for either Holly or Connie or, god forbid, anyone else.

I sometimes wish you could have seen and heard my dad. Just once. So you could have seen with your own eyes the look in _his_ eyes when he looked at my mom. There was so much love, so much tenderness, … No one would ever hurt my mom. The only way to get to her was _through _William. He wouldn't let anyone get close enough to cause her pain."

"And yet, he hurt her more than she could ever have imagined." Scotty replies, quiet from the passion with which Kevin had spoken of his father's love for his mother.  
"I don't get that either. I don't get how he could have loved her so much and, at the same time, cut her so deep with his betrayal…." Kevin sighs.

They are both quiet with their own thoughts for a while and Kevin turns of his light and lies down. Scotty puts away his book and turns of the light as well. In the dark he searches Kevin's body, only relaxing when he feels Kevin's back against his chest and Kevin's fingers around his hand.

"You know…" Scotty suddenly says in the silence. "I think your father never really_ needed _Holly or Connie, could have been anyone else too, but he needed Nora. She was the one who would always make him happy …. My dad, on the other hand, moved towards another woman, because he could no longer find his happiness with my mom."

"Yeah, maybe…." Kevin replies quietly. He turns in Scotty's arms and kisses his husband's lips. "I love you. You are my happiness and I don't want, nor _need_ to look for it anywhere else."  
"I never thought you would." Scotty replies with a sweet grin. "… and neither do I."

Feeling secure in Scotty's love for him, Kevin kisses Scotty's lips again and again, but he's too tired to move it beyond that point. He snuggles close to his husband and safe in Scotty's arms he follows his husband to the land of sleep.

The End


End file.
